


Paper Cuts

by acari



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Challenge Response, Community: mating_games, Dysfunctional Relationships, F/M, Rough Sex, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-11
Updated: 2013-06-11
Packaged: 2017-12-14 16:39:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/839053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acari/pseuds/acari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They cannot escape each other, but they can have this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paper Cuts

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Mating Games Challenge 4: The Ties That Bind](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Mating_Games_Challenges/works/798553).

It's never easy between them, never soft or gentle or sweet; the bonds of family and pack a twisted, angry tangle, sharp and biting like a claw at the throat or an arrow to the heart. They pull at each other, prod at their tender places, and fuck. When Allison is in town from college, when friends or hunter business call her back, they run each other to ground on neutral territory: an abandoned warehouse or a dark, empty parking lot, it doesn't matter. They don't need a bed and soft pillows: a wall will do, or the hood of a car. Sometimes his claws will come out, and sometimes her knives.

It was a dark alley behind some seedy bar a few towns over last time. Allison's legs around Derek's waist like a vice, a gymnast's strength holding her up while Derek fucked her. She clawed up his back, welts under her nails gone within seconds, and bit at his jaw. Derek let her, hoisting her higher and pulling her down hard against his cock. They never kissed.

This time, two months later, they meet in a dilapidated house on the edge of town. She bends over the top of a worm-eaten dining table, hands curled around the edge for leverage, and Derek pushes up her skirt with rough hands. She widens her stance and arches her back, exposing herself. She's lost her panties on the way in. "Come on," she urges. "Fuck me." 

He rolls on the condom and pushes his fingers into her, slicking his cock with the wetness of her cunt. He goes back for more, smearing her juices over her hole, pushing his fingers inside until she is loose and sloppy everywhere. He fucks her ass with short, sharp snaps of his hips, spreading her cheeks apart with broad palms, cramming another inch of his dick in her ass, making her clench and groan and shudder with it. "Harder," she demands between harsh, gasping breaths. "Fuck me, come on, do it." 

He grunts with the effort, sweat running down his temple and gathering in the small of his back. He brings one hand around her waist and pushes two fingers into her cunt. She grinds down on him, getting herself off, delicious friction against her clit and his cock deep in her ass, the hot, dragging pressure making her moan and pant. She comes with a shout that echoes in the empty space, breath pushed out of her lungs by the force of his thrusts. Hot pulses of pleasure sizzle along her nerve endings as her body seizes and shakes apart. He comes in the aftermath, perfectly silent, body bowed over her back and face clenched tight as if in pain.

They don't speak, not before and not after. Derek zips up his jeans and is gone before Allison fully gets her breath back. She straightens her skirt and puts her panties back on with unhurried hands. She is drenched in sweat, the insides of her thighs slick and sticky. She feels lighter in the aftermath, high on adrenaline and endorphins. 

They cannot escape each other, caught in each other's orbit, tied together by family and pack and history, but they can have this. It's not gentle or soft or sweet, but it is something, it is theirs alone.


End file.
